Naruto: Exchange
by Dark Mephiles
Summary: AU. The Elemental Exchange, a program which allows Genin from one village to be trained by a high ranking member of another. A single act by the Mizukage changes Naruto's life for the better. If Naruto wants to become the second Jinchuriki Kage, then who better to train him then the first?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Sasuke wouldn't have walked away from the 5 Kage summit with only a slightly bruised ego.**

As most of you have likely realised already, the choice of Naruto's Sensei for this story will be Yagura. Because of this a few things have changed with the world in general, as such this story will be somewhat AU.

This chapter will be covering the content of what was the first Chapter in Team Biju. Except totally rewritten, and this tmie I remembered to add in the Iwa scene.

I've got notes on pairings and other things in the AN on the bottom of the page.

Finally, if your on Author Alert for me, or you've seen this first, take note that the new chapter for Team Biju is just an update mentioning that this has been posted.

* * *

_Day of the Konoha Genin Exams_

_Kirigakure_

In the pale light of the Mizukage's office, a man stood looking, frustrated out of the window, this man had messy grey hair and pink pupil less eyes, with a stitch-like scar running through his left eyes. He was wearing a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armor over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants and on his back had a staff with a green flower on the end. Many who saw this man and did not know who he was would likely consider him no threat at all, due to his small stature, but they couldn't be more wrong. The man was Yagura, the Sanbi Jinchuriki, as well as Fourth Mizukage of Kirigakure, and only a fool would engage him in battle.

On the Mizukage's desk whoever, a single piece of paper stood out, with the words elemental exchange across the top, and it was that piece of paper which was causing the Mizukage's current problem.

The first section of the piece of paper had already been filled out, the details for a Genin named Chojuro had been written neatly in the Mizukage's distinctive style had been written out, the part below that however, the listing for a Jonin was still blank.

The question on the Mizukage's mind however was not who to send. It was not as though Kirigakure had any shortage of worthy Jonin however. If anything it was unlikely that any other Hidden Village apart from Konoha could even come close to rivalling them in that aspect. However after the incident with Kisame at the last exchange, the other nations would not permit one of the seven swordsman to represent Kiri this time. But if the swordsman are taken out of the equation, there was a very short list left.

Ao?

No, even if the man was basically the Kakashi Hatake of the Byakugan, he'd prefer not to remind Konoha or Kumo of that. Both had taken the incident which led to this rather harshly, and he was not about to risk his best hunter nin by rubbing that fact in their faces.

Utakata?

While he certainly respected the man's skills and considered him a valuable and trusted ally, the man was relatively unknown outside of Kiri and he didn't want to risk the man turning on him if he was forced to become a sensei. Utakata's feelings on that matter were already well known.

Mei?

Well, he certainly respected her skills, but given the recent end to the conflict with the clans, he still wasn't sure whether or not he could trust her yet. Given that Kiri's reputation was currently at an all time low, he couldn't risk her committing another attocity like Kisame had done, or possibly even worse, turning a Genin and possibly another hidden village against him.

Sitting down once more at his desk, the Mizukage let out a loud sigh, with those three out he really was left with just the Swordsman, and even if he could send one of them which one? Kushimaru and Jinpachi would be too resentful if he forced a Genin on them, Ameyuri and Jinta were both currently out on missions and wouldn't be back in time, Zabuza was already scheduled to take a Genin team this year, with his kid along with Mangetsu's younger brother and while he could entrust the role to Mangetsu, he needed the leader of his swordsman to concentrate on the clean up from the recent conflict.

As he sat thinking to himself, a thought travelled through his mind and although he almost dismissed it, it possessed some merits. After the previous debacle, it would certainly show that Kiri was still dedicated and willing to participate in the exchange program, and besides, it was extremely unlikely that anyone of the eight other possible people he could teach THAT to would be there anyway, and even if there were, he would welcome the chance to help one of the others out. Also, as the Mizukage, he'd certainly be capable of... Delegating some of the teaching responsibilities (and Paperwork) if he wished to.

A smile fully broken on his face, the Mizukage set off towards his home, to get some sleep before he set off in the morning towards Konoha.

* * *

_Iwagakure_

Akatsuchi, walked towards his Tsuchikage's office with more than a hint of nervousness, wondering why he had been called at that time of night.

His nervousness was well founded however given recent events. A few years previously, the Third Tsuchikage, Onoki had been assassinated in his sleep, and the appointment of the Fourth and his subsequent actions had sparked a civil war across Iwa, between those with Bloodlines and those without. It had only ended a few weeks previously, with a win for the Bloodline side, and the appointment of a Fifth Tsuchikage. Akatsuchi had it tougher than most during the civil war however, as one of the trio trained by the Third Tsuchikage, a group which was considered Iwa's version of the Sannin, Akatsuchi's skill had been of immense value to the Tsuchikage, though it had placed him at odds with his two former team mates, who had fought with the Bloodline clans, either for revenge or survival. It was not that he had agreed with the Tsuchikage's policies at the time, however he had always followed the orders of the Tsuchikage, no matter who he was or what they were. He had let out a sigh of relief when the war had finished, however supporters of the Fourth's policies were still being rated out and being transformed by the Tsuchikage into "Art."

Knocking on the door of the office, he called out nervously, "Um... Hello... Lord Tsuchikage?"

"Akatsuchi, my man!" A voice called out from the other side, "Come on in!"

Akatsuchi walked in to the office, and sat down in the chair facing the Kage.

The Tsuchikage had long blond hair styled in a ponytail and he wore a strange device over one of his eyes, a memento from a clash with a rouge member of the Uchiha clan during the civil war. He wore the official robes of the Tsuchikage over his clothing, something that would have been a strange sight for Akatsuchi to have seen given the Tsuchikage's disgust for them, if he had not had a meeting with the Daimyo earlier that day. Possibly the Tsuchikage's most notable feature were on the palms of his hands, a mouth on each, that were used for the moulding of clay in his techniques, a sign that the Tsuchikage possessed a Kekkai Genkai, signs of change in how Iwa was being run now.

"Lord Tsuchikage, you wished to see me!" Akatsuchi said saluting.

"Calm down Akatsuchi," The Tsuchikage said sighing, "There's no need to be so formal around me, were old friends right?"

"Um I guess so, thanks Lord Deidara," Akatsuchi said, relaxing.

"Not going to drop the Lord part are you," Deidara said with a smile

"Nope," Akatsuchi responded, "So what did you want me for?"

Reaching into his desk, Deidara pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over, "Your aware of what the Elemental Exchange is right?"

"'I've heard of it," Akatsuchi said frowning, "I didn't think we were part of it though."

"We weren't," Deidara said quickly, "Were starting this year though."

"Alright then," Akatsuchi said good naturedly, "But why?"

"We need allies," Deidara said sighing, "We can't afford a war of any kind right now, and the other nations aren't overly fond of us at the moment. If we co-operate with this program we should be able to give out a good image of Iwa to the other nations. That's why I've picked you to be our representative."

"But why me Sir?" Akatsuchi asked confused

"Because we've only got about three options," Deidara spoke, "The first option is Kitsuchi, I would have picked him any other time, but I need my Jonin commander available at the moment during the rebuilding. Which leaves you and Kuro, and I'm not about to tick her off by forcing her to take part in this."

Deidara pulled out another folder, and handed it to Akatsuchi, before turning back to his desk "The three Genin listen in there are the three youngest members of the Kamizuru clan, I'd like you to pick one of them to take with you and report back here in the morning before you set of towards Konoha."

Akatsuchi took the dismissal for what it was, and set off towards his home, to look over the files.

* * *

_Kumogakure_

"NO BEE, YOU CANNOT HAVE A VACATION," The Raikage's voice thundered through the tower.

"Sounds like the boss is mad," Darui said lazily, while walking towards the Raikage's office, "You sure he want's to see me right now?"

"He gave me the order to bring you right to him," C said covering a grin with his hand, "Lord Raikage said it was urgent."

"What's got you so happy," Darui said, turning towards his best friend.

"BEE, SHUT UP WITH THAT STUPID RAP!" The Raikage's voice thundered again, interrupting whatever C was going to say.

The pair then fell into a comfortable silence while they waited outside the Raikages office, before the Raikage sent Bee flying out of his office, and onto a heep in the waiting room floor. Despite apparent strangeness of this situation, the two Jonin were more than used to it.

"Darui? C?" Mabui, the Raikage's secretary said, looking over from her desk near the doorway, "The Raikage will see you now."

As Darui walked into the office the feeling of apprehension grew, especially when he saw the grin on the Raikage's face, and C shutting the door behind him and standing guard over it with the same grin.

"Hey boss," Darui said nervously, "Why did you need me?"

Grinning evilly, the Raikage pulled out a piece of paper, with the words Elemental Exchange printed clearly across the top.

"Uh Boss," Darui said nervously, "Are you sure you want to send me to do something like this, I mean C would be a much better choice..."

"I did it last time," C said smirking, "It's your turn now."

"Are you sure," Darui continued to try and back pedal, "What about Bee..."

"Are you kidding me?" The Raikage said snorting, "I have enough paper work without the damage Bee would cause, and that's not even counting the fact that most nations are TERRIFIED of the Biju."

"But he was going to take a team anyway..." Darui protested weakly.

"True," The Raikage said, "But here his attitude and destructive tendencies are a minor annoyance, everywhere else their an international incident."

"So I'm not getting out of this then?" Darui said sighing

"No," The Raikage said bluntly while handing him two files, "Pick one of these two Genin to take with you, the other will be assigned to Bee's team to fill in the spot that Samui's recent promotion left."

"How long do I have to pick?" Darui said, shifting back into his lazy persona.

"I want your answer within an hour," The Raikage said gruffly, "And I want you ready to leave by tomorrow morning."

Seeing Darui's reluctant nod he spoke again, "Now if the two of you don't mind I have work to do, take Bee with you on the way out."

* * *

_Sunagakure_

"Pakura," The Kazekage spoke meaningfully, looking towards the woman who stood in front of his desk, "You are my choice of representative for the exchange this year."

"If I may ask sir, why did you select me?" Pakura asked with a seemingly indifferent expression on her face, however a hint of resentment could be seen clearly on her face.

Not that he could really blame her for it, the Kazekage mused, like many in Suna old enough to qualify, Pakura had seen the Third Shinobi war and was more than reluctant to place some of Suna's techniques into the hands of any other nation, no matter the cost. The Kazekage felt the same way after all.

"I have no choice," The Kazekage spoke slowly, "It was either you or Baki, and I've sent him the last couple of times and I have need of him here in Suna at the moment. I think Chiyo would be qualified as well, but I doubt I'd be able to pull her out of retirement."

Pakura almost cracked a smile at that, almost, "Who will I be taking then, Lord Kazekage?"

"I've looked over all the files," The Kazekage spoke with a degree of distaste, "The only Genin that would be qualified would be my son."

"Gaara?" Pakura exclaimed shocked

"Of course not!" The Kazekage barked, "Do you honestly think we could afford the international incident that would bring! At least here I can control it!"

"Forgive my misunderstanding then Lord Kazekage," Pakura spoke, knowing how... irritable the man could be when angry, "So I should take Kankuro then?"

"Yes, I think he would prove to be a bit more... agreeable with what I'm suggesting." The Kazekage said, "Even if I don't like that were practically handing the other nations more techniques on a platter, I have no other choice."

"When do you expect us to leave then, Lord Kazekage?" Pakura asked.

"Be at the gates in the morning," The Kazekage spoke, "I'll make sure Kankuro is there early, he should be outside my office now, so send him in."

Recognising the dismissal Pakkura walked out and left.

* * *

_Konohagakure_

The Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sat at his desk waiting for the return of the Forbidden Scroll, he thought over the other conundrum he had before him.

A list of seven names. The only Seven names that he could be absolutely certain would pass the true Genin Test. Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanka. Fortunately for the other students, at least two others would also pass the actual exam and become ninja, though they would only succeed due to their teammates skill.

Unfortunately however, all of those names on his list, with the exception of Kiba, were the clan heirs, which brought up his current problem, the Elemental Exchange, in the Sandaimes opinion possibly one of the best decisions his successor had ever made. Normally whenever the exchange came up, there was no problem, Konoha had no shortage of talented graduates after all and the Uchia and Hyuuga were usually willing to volunteer a member of their own clans. Before the Uchiha were wiped out and Kumo joined that was.

That lead to his current problem, Shikaku, Choza and Inoichi had made it very clear that they wanted their children to all be on the same team this year, and he could hardly contest them that right. Hiashi had made a clear statement for his daughter as well, refusing to hand Kumo what they had tried to steal years earlier and for similar reasons Shibi had refused to allow his son to enter given that Iwa would be participating this year as well. Tsume had been against the program since it's conception in the first place, and though her son wasn't the clan heir, he would prefer not to risk her temper by signing him up for it. And finally Sasuke, the last Uchiha, even on the chance that the council and the villagers would allow him to be selected in the first place, Kiri had been very clear that if the Uchiha were participating in the program, they wouldn't be.

Resigning himself to being forced to face Tsume's wrath, the HOkage was startled by a knock at his door.

"Enter," He called out.

Entering the room was the Chunin and Academy teacher, Iruka Umino, and in his hands was the forbidden Scroll. Curiously enough, the man wasn't wearing his headband.

"Iruka," The Sandaime spoke, "What happened."

"Mizuki was revealed as the traitor," Iruka said, with a sad look on his face, "He tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll, being stating it was a make-up Genin exam."

"I take it that's why your not wearing your headband right now?" The Sandaime asked with a smile

"Yes Lord Third," Iruka spoke, "Given that Mizuki was still a registered teacher at the time, and that while make-up exams are used, though not exactly common, I felt it was best to pass him."

"There's no need to justify yourself to me Iruka," The Sandaime spoke good naturedly, "I agree with what you did."

"Sir," Iruka spoke carefully, "There are two more things I need to bring to your attention..."

"Oh?" The Third inquired.

"The first is that Naruto managed to successfully learn the Kage Bunshin from the Scroll." Iruka said proudly, before the Third nodded at him to continue.

"The second is a bit more of a problem though sir," Iruka said frowning, "Mizuki revealed the truth of the Kyuubi attack to Naruto."

"I see," The Hokage said sadly, "How did he take it?"

""He's taking it... well, all things considered," Iruka spoke carefully, "I fear it may just be the adrenaline though."

"I'll set aside some time to talk to him tomorrow then," The Hokage said solemly, "Your still worried?"

"Only about Naruto's team assignments," Iruka said sadly, "Despite learning an advanced Technique, he still ranked last in the class so..."

"As per tradition he would be with the top scoring boy and girl," The Hokage said sadly, "Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, both of whom have been... less than kind to him in the past."

Suddenly an idea popped into his mind, "Or perhaps not..."

"Sir?" Iruka asked confued.

"There may be another way Iruka," The Third spoke tiredly, "But I'd like your imput before I confirm it."

After Iruka nodded, The Hokage held up the form, to Iruka's shock.

"You are aware of what the exchange consists of correct?" The Sandaime spoke

"I am sir," Iruka swallowed before continuing, "As much as I hate to say it sir, it would probably be for the best, Naruto is likely to be hindered in his current environment and it might be good to let him get away from everything for a while."

"I agree," The Hokage said sadly, before writing a name down on the page.

On the page written clearly across the top was the words Elemental Exchange, and written neatly below that was the name Naruto Uzumaki...

* * *

Thankyou for Reading. I hope you enjoyed.

There's probably two things mentioned in this chapter that I will need to explain:

1/ The reason why the Tsuchikage is different is because instead of the bloodline purges happening in Kiri, they occured in Iwa instead. Given that the most likely reason for Obito controlling Yagura was the role Kiri played in Rin's death, and therefore revenge, I think that Iwa being targeted, given that, perfect Jinchuriki like Bee or Yagura have their tailed beasts to break Genjutsu, is a logical enough alternative.

2/ The reason Sakura wasn't on the Sandaime's list is that she was pretty much totally useless at the beginning of Naruto. If one of the purposes of the Exchange is to show off better Genin and Jonin, Sakura would be an incredibly poor showing. I understand that she's not useless later on, even if I think her victory over Sasori was a fluke, but at this point she is. All of the other students on the list had clan techniques, or in Naruto's case, his Kage Bunshin and Jinchuriki status.

As for pairing's, I'm considering a few different ones at the moment, but I'm most likely going to go with Naruto/Tenten, though I'm open to suggestions. This will NOT be a harem.

Please Review


End file.
